


Only One Sweet Moment

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: It's another quiet evening in, and some very soft conversation is had.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 160





	Only One Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Who Wants to Live Forever." Shout-out to anyone in almost any discord server with me, for putting up with all the screaming I did while writing this.

It is another quiet evening in. The bookshop is closed, of course, and the rain is tapping against the window panes but not insistently, and the world is not ending. The back-room sofa is occupied in its usual manner.

“Did you ever… What did… If we…” Crowley groans. “Words. Ugh. Hang on, train of thought’s gone off the rails.”

“Take your time,” says Aziraphale mildly. “It’s not as though we were in any rush, dear.”

“You’re too kind,” Crowley drawls, and lays his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder while he attempts the process of rerouting the mental express. “M’kay. I think what I’m trying to ask you’s this: What did you think we’d have, if it all worked out? From... from whenever you first knew— what were you looking forward to? Sorry, this isn’t making any sense, I’m saying—”

“No, I think I understand,” Aziraphale says, caressing his thumb along Crowley’s jawline and sending a delicate shiver through him. “You want to hear what I wanted. What I was afraid to allow myself to want, for fear of who might find out. Is that it?”

“Mm,” says Crowley, gazing up at Aziraphale. He’s not sure when or how he slid down on the couch, but his head is now in Aziraphale’s lap, and it’s a terribly comfortable position. He’s not making any plans to move. “Yeah. That’s it.”

“Alright. Give me a moment, then.”

“No rush,” Crowley tells him, half-teasing, and is rewarded with a glowing smile, warmer than sunshine. Crowley basks. Aziraphale’s eyes take on a far-off look as he ponders the question.

"We deserve a... a steadiness, I think. A kind of gentle security. I am tired of catching my breath, of glancing over my shoulder. I want to— to hold you close with eyes closed. I want stillness. I want to say  _ I love you _ by pressing myself against you with the knowledge that I don't have to think about when I'll need to let go."

Crowley, missing his sunglasses, closes his eyes. “Bugger off,” he says. He laughs, breathless, so that he won’t cry. “Articulate bastard.”

“That’ll be the books,” Aziraphale says, his tone contriving to land between apologetic and smug. He runs manicured fingers through Crowley’s hair, smooth and soothing.

“Hrmph,” says Crowley eloquently. He turns his head to bury his face in Aziraphale’s stomach and mumbles, “More.”

Aziraphale laughs. Crowley feels the rumble of it in his whole body. “More,” he agrees. “Hm. Well, I want _ you, _ naturally. For decades you were the only thing I thought of, did you know that? It made me a dreadful conversationalist, I can tell you. Nearly killed several dinner parties stone dead. Including one that was an assignment direct from Michael, if I’m not mistaken. Rather tricky to explain that one.”

Crowley snickers. “You really were head over wings, weren’t you?”

“You know that already,” Aziraphale says, with a fond sigh, “but yes, if you insist on hearing it again, you wily old thing. I love you, and I loved you, and I will love you.”

He does know. But sometimes he wants—needs—to be told again. And Aziraphale is always willing to oblige him. “An’ I love you,” says Crowley into Aziraphale’s waistcoat. “But you know that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, if you liked it! <3


End file.
